In the Quiet
by anniesmask
Summary: Sometimes the silence is all you can hear. It overrides everything else until you make some noise. I really don't know how to summarize this, read the disclaimer at the top it's much better.


I don't own the characters. This story is actually my very first attempt at fan fiction I shared it with a friend (Lintu68) who asked me some questions. In my attempt to answer those questions I ended up with When I Ran. My success in dragging my best friend Kitty into the world of Plum has prompted me to post this beginning in the hopes it will tide her and everyone else over until I can get a new chapter out. When I Ran will end soon, but it won't be in this way. So read on without fear of spoilage. Thanks again for continuing to read my endeavors.

I sat there head down, eyes closed, hands buffed behind my back. Just as he had placed me. I sat waiting for his return, not daring to do anything more than breathe. While he was not in the room with me, he was in the apartment and he was so very angry with me. I could almost understand his anger, but I didn't think a) he'd be so angry and b) he had the right to be so upset. We weren't in a relationship beyond friendship and even that had been pretty strained lately. Point in fact we hadn't spoken to each other beyond greetings in months.

I had come to the conclusion several months ago that I couldn't stay in Trenton any longer. The constant betting on what was going to go wrong in my life next, by my friends; the disappointment in my mother's voice, the loss (I thought) of my best friend and mentor had all been too much. So I made the decision to change my scenery. How I managed it, doesn't matter because I must have messed up somewhere. Sitting here in cuffs makes that pretty obvious. I had been restrained in one fashion or another since I woke up in the middle of the night with his shadow looming over me. My scream of fright never even made it to my lips before he had me flipped onto my stomach, hands cuffed and pillow in my mouth. Until he placed the one small kiss on the back of my neck I didn't realize who had grabbed me. I relaxed at that. Then I remembered that I was not in Trenton anymore; and there was no reason for him to be there in my room.

I sat in the chair unable or unwilling o attempt to do anything beyond thinking. Loneliness had settled in on my shoulders a while ago; and I was unable to shake it. My friends and family all seemed to have gone on without me. I loved two men but Joe found someone new and I never saw him anymore. Ranger just seemed to decide one day that I wasn't worth the effort. Well that's how it felt, but since he'd gone to all the trouble to hunt me down and bring me back maybe I was wrong. I sighed as quietly as possible; I didn't want to do anything to make things worse. But sighing didn't help it just made things the tears of hurt I have forced back for months spill over. A few tears trickled down my face before I got myself under control. The urge to sniffle was overpowering, but the need not to attract his attention was greater.

The silence stretched on, it felt like hours. My arms and shoulders had gone numb long ago. The hand that came to rest on my bowed head startled me, so that I almost fell out of the chair. Only the hands that gripped my shoulders prevent it.

"Stephanie" Ranger said, and my broken heart cracked that much more. I had angered him so much he wouldn't even call me 'Babe.'

"Stephanie" he called to me again. "We need to talk. What were you thinking? Why would you disappear like that? We've all been so worried about you. How could you do that to us?"

I flinched from the thinly veiled anger in his voice. Stupid Stephanie wanted to ask why he cared all of a sudden; but she quailed as another voice I recognized as Tanks spoke.

"If you had a problem you should have come to us." Their combined anger was palatable in the room. I kept my eyes closed and my head down.

"What made you run? Who were you running from?" Tank demanded.

How could I tell them I was running from them, the men I once considered friends, protectors? That I had attempted to run from my broken heart, and loneliness. I knew that they would not understand the pain I felt at being a loser, a disappointment to my friends and most importantly my family. Nothing I could say would make them less angry with me and so I kept silent. It didn't matter anyway, I could do nothing.

"Damn it, Stephanie! Talk to us!" Ranger yelled so close to my ear that this time when I reacted, I fell out of the chair. I just lay there.

"Get up." Tank said, but I didn't move, it didn't seem to matter. Besides I had landed on my left side and then fallen onto my back.

"Stephanie, get up now." Ranger; this time. I couldn't help myself, I would still do anything for him. I tried to roll onto my side to get some leverage. I cracked my eyes just the slightest bit, and Ranger's boots swam into focus on my left side; so I rolled to my right.

"Shit!" Tanks hands reached out and grabbed my shoulders pulling me first to a sitting position and then to my feet. My eyes flew wide open as I wobbled and threatened to fall over again. My arms jerked out reflexively to steady myself. I cried out as feeling returned to them suddenly with a tidal wave of mind numbing pain. I slammed my eyes shut and bit my lip to keep from crying out again. Suddenly I was jerked face first into Ranger's chest, and hands grabbed my cuffs, releasing them. But I couldn't prevent my scream when my shoulders were gently but firmly pulled forward and my arms drawn towards my front. I saw stars and then black waves washed over me; gratefully I sank beneath them.

As I returned to consciousness I realized I was sitting again but this time I was in Rangers lap; my back to his chest. His right arm held me tightly to him while his left hand moved slowly and gently up and down my left arm working to ease the soreness and stiffness. Tanks larger hands worked carefully on my right arm.

Ranger spoke softly near my ear. "I can't believe we forgot about the cuffs. No wonder she passed out she's been wearing them for hours."

"I know man." Tank said, "I don't know what's going on with her but we'll fix it."

I groaned and couldn't stop myself. "Why do you suddenly care now? None of you cared 6 months ago."

Ranger stiffened with tension, or anger it didn't matter to me. I heard him suck in some air, to respond to that but Tank got there first.

"What do you mean why do we care? Of course we care! We've always cared!" He yelled.

I cringed at how loud he was, my temples pounding in rhythm with my heart. A small whimper escaped without my permission. I tried to lift a hand to my head but couldn't quite manage it.

"Hush, we need to let go of the anger and discus this calmly. Whatever the problem is we will work together to fix it." Ranger said quietly in my ear. "First, Stephanie do you need a drink, something to eat, that bathroom?"

"Yes please." I answered, "But I can't move my arms, they feel too heavy."

Tank got up and I opened my eyes in time to see him leave the room. He came back quickly with a bottle of water which he opened and handed to Ranger.

Ranger brought the bottle to my lips and tilted it slightly, letting the water slowly trickle into my mouth. I sipped slowly until the bottle was almost empty. Sighing softly I leaned my head back and tried with greater success to lift my arms. Leaning forward I scooted off Ranger's lap and stood. Looking around I realized that we were somewhere I had never been before. I turned to my right and saw Ranger and Tank watching me.

"Bathroom?" I asked my throat still felt scratchy and dry after not having drunk anything for a long period of time.

I was surprised when Ranger gently took my hand and led me to the right around the couch and into the hallway. We turned right and he pulled me passed several doorways into a room that was obviously the master bedroom.

I looked around quickly and saw that the room was very similar to Ranger's 7th floor apartment. However where that room was dark wood and tones of brown this room was done in cherry wood and deep blues. The effect was very soothing, an aura of calm washed over me. Ranger showed me to the bathroom, where I noticed the blue color scheme continued.

"Go ahead and get cleaned up. Take a shower. I will leave some clothes for you on the bed." Ranger said, he reached out and gently kissed my cheek before leaving me alone in the bathroom.

In the past I have spent some time coveting Rangers bathroom on the 7th floor, but this could make me drool. I was a perfect blend of clean modern lines, and welcoming warmth.

As I undressed I noticed the heated tiles under my feet, and felt myself begin to relax. I stepped into the shower and felt the tension in my neck and shoulders release, and suddenly it was all too much. My sigh of relief became silent tears which quickly became open mouthed sobs. Somewhere in the back of my mind I hoped that I couldn't be heard over the sound of the shower. My tears were of anger, sadness, loneliness, and oddly enough relief. With an insight I didn't know I had, I realized that I was relieved that someone or I should say someone's had cared enough to follow me and possibly bring me home.

That revelation caused me to quickly finish my shower. I grabbed a robe on the back of the door and stepped into the bedroom. Still preoccupied with my thoughts, I walked straight into a warm solid chest. I looked up surprised to see Tanks face before I was engulfed in a hug from both sides. In that moment I knew that I had not been deserted by these men, my men. But more importantly I was sure beyond everything that I would never be deserted.

I wrapped my arms around Tank (as much as possible) and laid my head on his chest.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I left because I felt like no one wanted me anymore."

Tanks arms squeezed me tight, before turning me to face Ranger. Emotionally stunted as I am, I couldn't look him in the face. He sighed quietly pulling me close and cuddling me into him. I buried my head in his chest while his hand ran soothingly up and down my back.

"Babe, look at me, please?" We had been standing there for so long that I have lost track. I felt so safe that I was not afraid to lift my head and look him in the eyes. That brought a small smile to his face.

"Somewhere there was a miscommunication, laying blame for it is not important. What is important is this. You are a very important, irreplaceable part of my family, my men's family. You are always wanted. If you have a problem we need you to let us know. Can you understand that?"

I looked into his eyes and I could see passed his blank face to the absolute truth and sincerity in his gaze. I smiled and nodded.

"I promise to let you know from now on when I need help. I need for you to do more than nod at me in passing though. I've been so lonely and when it seemed that you didn't have any time for me, that is when I knew I had to leave."

"Babe, we promise to talk to you more often. I have a request I hope you will consider." Ranger seemed to hesitate, he looked passed me to Tank for a moment. "Babe, Tank and I think that maybe a change in scenery is a good thing for all of us. So what we're proposing is that you stay here with us and work with us. Help us set up our new office and if you like it, stay here and work for Rangeman."

I tilted my head to the side and thought about it. I enjoyed working for Rangeman in the past. The pay was good and my co-workers were pretty awesome. A thought occurred to me. "I don't know where here is, but I think I like your plan."

Tank laughed ad Ranger gave me a full on smile.

"We're in Alexandria, Babe. Just outside of D.C."

I smiled and looked down, and I realized that I was only dressed in Ranger's robe. I blushed a little, as I looked back up at Ranger.

"Babe, clothes are on the bed get dressed and then we'll eat." With a hug from each of them, they walked out the door, closing it behind them. I stood there for a moment bemused, but then turned to the bed. On it laid a khaki colored pair of cargo pants with a deep blue long sleeved t-shirt. Rangeman was embroidered in cream across the left breast. I had to smile when I noticed the panties and bra were also embroidered.

A while ago Ranger told me 'One Ranger is all you'll need.' He was right, and the truth is I feel like I have finally found the place I belong. Here with these men I am finally free to fly.

I finished dressing, and opened the door with a smile. Life would always be interesting around my men, but then again they could say the same about me.


End file.
